


Tie the Knot

by eggzumii



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Trans Character, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggzumii/pseuds/eggzumii
Summary: little one-shots of the DDLC girls before the events of the game.





	Tie the Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it started out as a stupid corny joke... then it got _way_ too out of hand

Natsuki noticed Yuri flip a page from the corner of her eyes. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and stared begrudgingly at inked text, forcing herself to regain her lost concentration with manga.

 

Her eyes were squinting and squinting as if it would help her focus, but it was too late, it was already gone, she slightly turned her head to the other girl's direction, enough to see her full figure — but enough that it isn't _obvious_ that she's looking at her.

 

Yuri was sitting on one of the chairs but facing away from the desk, reading a long-ass book titled "the Portrait of Markov". She sat cross-legged with her side leaning to the table. From a distance, she looked stoic, _somehow_ , but her features said otherwise. Her eyes were focused and clear, moving gently, absorbing the details. Her left hand clutched the cover tightly as her right flipped the pages subconsciously, completely _immersed_ in the world of text. She was so focused it was almost ridiculous, but... she looked _serene_ , for some reason.

 

Natsuki gulped, and realized she was gradually turning toward her even more. Like snapping out of a curse, she continued to flip through her manga pages. But no matter how much she read and read, the words were just flying past her eyes, her heart drumming out of her chest distracting her— her mind was still lingering on _Yuri_.

 

She bit back a groan of frustration (to preserve Yuri's beautiful posture), her embarrassment taking form in her steaming cheeks instead. With furrowed brows, she slowly put down her manga and inhaled. Then, she slyly glanced at Yuri again. Natsuki's face was overheating —her feet was stuffed with cottons and her stomach was teeming with butterflies and her heartbeat, echoing loudly in the chambers of her chest. Her eye seemed to be more keen now, her focus was on Yuri's face. The older girl's soft slightly-tufted bangs, her blemished  but even more beautiful skin, her pressed chapped but red lips, her slow mesmerizing blinks, her eyes that seemed to _sparkle_ as she reads her dumb fancy book.

 

"What'cha looking at?" Monika chirped, hand over Natsuki's shoulder. She was basically drooling over Yuri at this point, barely even acknowledging Monika's presence.

 

With a dreamy smile, almost stranger to her own face, she softly whispered, "Looking at the Portrait of _My Love_."

 

Monika blinked and _laughed_ , breaking the trance of everyone in the room.

 

 


End file.
